Angel
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: GoF flashbacksongfic...Song is Sarah McLachlan's "Angel". A sorta tribute to Cedric Diggory. Plz RR!


A/N: This is sort of a tribute to Cedric Diggory. It's a songfic / flashback for the 4th book, _Goblet of Fire_. Yes, I wrote another songfic for GoF…I'm obsessed with any and all things HP!!! My fave book is PoA, but GoF is a very angst-y book…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. And the song is Sarah McLachlan's. It's called "Angel". Not mine either. Enjoy the fic!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

_"No," said Cedric._

***

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

***

_"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year…I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…_You beat Harry Potter_!"_

***

There's always one reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

***

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worriers are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead of you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

***

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

***

_One in the morning…two in the morning…the only way he could keep going was to tell himself, over and over again, _next book…in the next one…the next one…

***

Let me be empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

***

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "_Kill the spare_."_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "_Avada Kedavra_!"_

***

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

***

"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

***

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there

***

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

_"I can't believe this…I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum._

***

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

***

"So did I," said Cedric.

_"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry._

_"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"_

***

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

***

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

***

You keep on building the lie

That you make up for all that you lack

***

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's body.

***

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

***

"My God—Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore—he's dead!" 

***

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

***

_The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them…and then others shouted it—screeched it—into the night—"He's dead!" "He's _dead_!" "Cedric Diggory! _Dead!_"_

***

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

***

"Harry, let go of him," he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry him from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go.

***

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

***

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

_A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall…_

***

You're in the arms of the angel 

***

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort…

***

May you find some comfort…

***

…Remember Cedric Diggory."

***

…here

***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what'd you think? The excerpts and stuff are all in GoF if you'd like to look. =) R/R!


End file.
